Information technology (IT) generally includes any scenario in which computers and related technologies are deployed to facilitate a productivity, convenience, or enjoyment of a user or a group of users. In many cases, however, such users do not possess sufficient technical skills to fully realize associated benefits. Moreover, even when users have required technical skills, the use of computer hardware and software deployed within an IT landscape may be subject to organizational rules and other constraints imposed by a deploying organization.
As a result, users may not be capable of utilizing IT resources in a desired or required fashion. Thus, IT support professionals are often tasked with providing service and other support to such users. For example, users may require assistance with malfunctioning hardware or software, or may be unable to complete a required upgrade or other modification with respect to such hardware or software.
In a typical workflow for providing IT support, an IT support professional generally interacts with the user in question, and works to determine a type of support that may be required, along with associated details that may be useful in providing the required support. Further, the IT support professional may create a data record that captures all such gathered information in a standardized format. By creating such data records, it is relatively straightforward, for example, to track a progress over time toward resolution for the user, to compare the currently-required support with similar, previous support instances, and to facilitate potential involvement of a second IT support professional (if needed).